Attaining the Impossible
by deep-and-random
Summary: AU.Maybe I should explain this a bit more. You know the old cliché story of falling in love with your best friend? Well unfortunately for that’s where my story beings. All Human. AU.
1. My story

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and not me just so well are all clear.

This was originally in my head a one-shot but somehow the story started to unwind more and lenghten as each new idea seemed to pop into my head. Hope you enjoy!!

How did you become the knight in shining armour standing before my eyes that I needed? How did you become my prince charming without me even noticing? So many years you have been by my side but how is it only now that I have to come to see you are my happily ever after?_ How is now that I have finally found you that I may lose you again?_

Maybe I should explain this a bit more. You know the old cliché story of falling in love with your friend? Well unfortunately for that's where my story beings. My name is Alice Cullen. 16 years old and the heroine of this tale you could say. The person whom I have somehow fallen in love with is my best friend Jasper Hale. Also 16 years old and best friend since we were born. I don't know how it happened, which fits into the cliché perfectly but I don't regret it happening though. But I mean one sec we are sitting around in the sand playing and laughing without a care in the world and the next I blush like I went overboard on the rouge or something or stayed out in the sun just a little too long, either way I look like some kind of cherry when he comes within even a 20ft radius near me. I wish for those simple and uncomplicated blissful days of my younger life now.

"Hey"... hey does he have any idea what that does to me? No. No he doesn't and if he does he certainly isn't letting on to that fact- or else he's just laughing inside to see what kind of reaction he will get out of me today. But I know him too well to know he wouldn't do that and also well enough to know he is completely oblivious to every girls lust and love filled stare as he walks down the corridor, down the street, heck wherever he walks. Girls stare and practically drool. But at that time I did think he was oblivious to all female intentions, yeah at that time I thought that but now I know different.

"Hey. What's up?" I say back as casually as possible- well as casually as I can in the situation.

"Nothing much, just finished basketball practice, you?"

Oh yes did I mention how much he has grown up over the years? No? Well into some form of Greek god basically or something pretty close. With his chiselled face, dark black endless eyes you just want to get lost in, perfectly defined muscles- need I say more? He also has the intellect to match- straight A's and all.

I may not be shallow but I am still female- with good taste may I add.

No the reason I fell for him I think was because of that gentle and warm smile he shows only to me. But back to the conversation before he thinks I am a complete space cadet.

"Just studying for a test, finishing up a project, stuff like that" I smile up at him, it's kind of hard not to lately when I'm around him.

"Yeah" he smiles my special smile and my heart melts beyond anything at that point.

Sometimes we may talk for hours on end never running out of things to say, other times we are laughing too hard to even say anything but sometimes we say very little to nothing at all. We walk together in a comfortable silence out of habit more than anything, in a world almost all our own.

That is the end of the first chapter. Short I know but just kinda an intro sorta into the situation. I am prob gonna do Jasper's point of view for some of it too. Hope you enjoyed!! Rate and Review !!!! Thanks :)


	2. Planning the Journey

Morning, ugh. Waking up as the same time as the crows not really an idea that ever appealed to me much but sure it could be worse. I yawn loudly and somehow untangle myself from the mess of sheets I seem to be trapped in. "Alice honey, Breakfast" I hear my mom Esme shouting up the stairs to me – now there to me is an appealing idea. I pick up my iPod off my dresser and scroll down to my absolute fav song EVER. What about me by Shannon Nole kinda an oldish song but I love it anyway. I listen to the opening and start to sing along when I hear the familiar lyrics.

Lyrics: Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of a corner shop  
He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day  
They never ever see him from the top  
He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground  
He gets to his feet and he says

[Chorus:]  
What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give

Well there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop  
She's been waiting back there, waiting for her dreams  
Her dreams walk in and out they never stop  
Well she's not too proud to cry out loud  
She runs to the street and she screams

[Chorus:]

So take a step back and see the little people  
They may be young but they're the ones  
That make the big people big  
So listen, as they whisper  
What about me

And now I'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home  
Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved  
And I'm feeling cold and alone  
I guess I'm lucky, I smile a lot  
But sometimes I wish for more than I've got

[Chorus:]

As I'm dancing I somehow fail to notice my brothers' basketball lying randomly in the middle of my floor and fall to the ground kinda hard I might admit. Stupid Emmet, stupid Edward, stupid basketball. What a great start to my actually good morning but I know an even better way to continue it and it involves somewhat the almost assured death of two certain brothers of mine. I walk down the stairs quickly taking, two at a time, mainly hungry but also kinda annoyed. Normally I wouldn't be bothered getting angry about stuff like this but this has happened countless times before. I run towards the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. There in my kitchen is Jasper- I thank the heavens I decided to get dressed before coming down to breakfast- normally I wouldn't be bothered if Jasper was in my kitchen and I came running in, in Pjs and hair a mess but with my latest predicament – falling for him, I do care.

I hear a chorus of "Morning" and "good morning" as I come into the kitchen but the one I hear the most is Jazz's.

"Hey Ali"

"Emm morning Jazz" I smile at him "What brings you here this early in the morning? It can't be the appeal of these two" I say as I point at Emmet and Edward hounding down breakfast as if it's the last meal they are about to get. He laughs along with me as we watch with comic interest Emmet and Edward competing for the last piece of toast.

"Not quite" he laughs "but I am here to talk about the trip we are going on soon"

"oh yeah I can't wait, but isn't Rosalie with you?"

"She'll be coming soon just needs to put on her face or something like that, can't remember exactly what she said, she's picking up Bella on the way too"

"Sounds like Rose" I say just as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it"

I open the door and am greeted by two pairs of arms flying at me and wrapping themselves around me in, trying to choke me or something I think and another chorus "Morning al"- I know think I am permanently deaf.

"They're in the kitchen" I smile at my two best friends Bella and Rosalie.

I should probably introduce the gang. As you know there is Jasper aka Jazz who is also Rosalie's younger brother. Then there are Emmet and Edward my older brothers and Rosalie and Bella my best friends. Emmet and Rosalie are engaged at the moment and Edward and Bella have been going out since well forever. All madly in love and made for each other but that's another story for another time- my story is a modern day love story of an old cliché tale.

We all sit around the kitchen table when Edward speaks up "Ok guys, I think we all know why we are here?" we all nod. "good, good then we can get this meeting under way"

Our plan was to take a road trip over the summer months, go where ever the road happened to take us. I was hoping somewhere along the way I would be able to either figure out my feelings properly for Jasper –whether this was just a once off crush or something deeper. Or maybe somewhere along this journey I would find someone else and my heart could learn to love another. I never would have dreamed what this journey could out to be.

_They say that the greatest and longest journey starts with a single step. From the beginning I had no idea just how long this journey could ever take. How many steps I would have to take, how many people I would meet, how many challenges I would face- all in the name of Adventure as my friends told me from the start. Is it all in the name of adventure for your life to be on the line from the first step? To explain this more to you I will start my story from that first step and tell you of my adventures that ensued. My journey started out like many others I guess you could say just a few young people in search of adventure and something more that the world can offer us._

_What originally started out as my journey of self discovery begin to slowly unravel into the journey that would change my life forever or if I wasn't careful about the choices I made or smart about the actions I took it could also be the journey that claimed my life forever._

We all decided that morning since all our end of year exams would be over around the same time we would be going in about 3 weeks, the first week of June. I was so excited to go because I loved to travel and I loved adventure.


	3. Giggles

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys :P **

**Jasper Pov.**

I don't know how or when it happened but lately I have been feeling kinda different around Alice- not a bad kind of different just well different. I mean I have always enjoyed her company with her optimistic and happy way of life but lately I seem to be more waiting for the classes we have together and when we say hug and say goodbye when I drop her at her door wanting to linger just a bit longer and hold the moment.

I was waiting in the kitchen watching Emmet and Edward fight over a sausage like a bear and a lion or something both fierce and both hungry. I laughed to myself watching them with great amusement. We have always been friends and I don't think I would want anyone else to be engaged to Rose even though I'd say they couldn't find someone more in love with the other if they searched all the world over- well except themselves. I have not seen two people more in love with themselves or each other. Well, actually Edward and Bella are quite in love too and also Esme and Carlisle- Alice's parents. Carlisle is a doctor in the local hospital, loved by all his patients and by the nurses and female staff but he only has eyes for his wife Esme- caring and gentle woman who adores her children and husband and treats Rose and I as her own children. We are one big happy family. My parents love both me and Rose greatly but are currently away because of a very important business deal. We spend most of our time at the Cullen house anyway as does Bella. I was still watching the two animals when Alice came rushing into the kitchen. I looked up and smiled at her "Morning Ali"

"Morning Jazz" she smiled at me. I love when she smiles- it makes my day better knowing that she's happy- it always has regardless of current new feelings or not.

We had the meeting and went through all the details required for our trip. I had a feeling this trip would be a big change for my life- a change I was somehow looking forward to face.

Monday morning came around quickly enough. I enjoy going to school especially being able to walk with Alice. We luckily shared most classes together except languages I took Japanese while Alice decided to take Latin- she had always loved learning about new cultures and had always wanted to see the wonders the world hid from our eyes at first glance and learn all the stories the world from through all the years and discover the hidden treasures of long ago that could still tell a story of long ago. The only one bad thing about having almost all my classes with Alice is that it means I also have almost all of them with Bethany White.

In our school there used to be what you could call- model wannabe's or something like that but what I am sure about is that there are 3 of them and they had their eyes set on me, Edward and Emmett. Lauren, Jessica, and Bethany are their names. Lauren and Jessica decided to stop pursuing Edward and Emmett as they could see how strong a relationship they had with Bella and Rosalie. You could say they grew up and saw the world in a new way but not Bethany. She still seemed to have this idea that I was like some kind of possession of hers or something- the only reason I tolerated her was to be polite and I knew how Alice felt about people solving things with violence – she thought it barbaric and childish.

I walked 2 steps in the door, waved to Alice who went to find Bella and Rosalie- we agreed to all meet up in our first class and was almost I would say attacked by a blur of heavy make-up, miss-matching and oddly coloured hair extensions and short tight clothes that made me feel sick rather than what she thought it was doing to me. Bethany White. She does this almost every morning and each morning I dread it more than the last. I could see Alice not too far down the hall, she was talking with Bella and Rose. She had an almost amused expression on her face- like she was trying to hide it so she wouldn't burst out laughing randomly and bring the "wrath" of Bethany upon her this early in the morning I guess he took pity on me by keeping it restrained - but I could see the laughter dancing bright within her eyes. Bethany's "wrath" would involve her stomping like some 2 tonne elephant on a rampage or something over to Alice just to glare at her, while dragging me in tow. I made several apparently failed attempts to release myself from Bethany's almost vice-like grasp but yet to no avail. I usually try by all means to avoid talking to her as she seems to have what most people would call "selective hearing". Luckily the bell was on my side and decided to ring and save me from the wicked witch of god knows where.

"I'm sorry Bethany" I said not really looking at her- well to be honest trying to avoid it "but I really must be getting to my class, don't wanna be late"

Her only response as it ever seemed to be, is what she must think is some kind of flirtatious smile and giggle thing or something while batting her fake and extended eyelashes at me. I always had the greatest temptation to ask her if she had something in her eye but restrained myself. My mother had always told me to be polite to people even if they didn't deserve it – "a good example from one shall show the way for all" was what she had told me- especially to young women- not what I'd call her exactly but the morals remain all the same.

I almost sprinted down the hall after Alice, and when I finally reached her, she had begun to walk to class, I could almost see the laughter erupting within her- trying to escape from behind her hand which was covering her mouth which I'm guessing was her way of trying to restrain them.

"And what" I asked her "are you laughing at may I ask giggles?"

She just looked up at me and let out a small laugh and headed into the classroom of our first class. A new day of knowledge to gain, something new to learn and discover and another day I got to spend with Alice.


	4. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: All rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, but we can all dream I guess- mainly about Cullen Boys :P **

**(Alice Pov)**

I really can't believe it has been almost 3 weeks already, it has passed so quickly, and that graduation was only a few days ago.

**Graduation**

Graduation.

A day I looked forward to and dreaded. Starting a new chapter in my life was going to be scary but there were so many opportunities just waiting for me to discover them. The while gang were going to the same college – the one Emm and Rose attend. I couldn't wait for this road trip. Graduation ceremony went normally including Bella tripping slightly on the steps when she went to receive her diploma. Edward of course thought it was the cutest ever but Bella was not exactly of the same opinion, she thought it was truly embarrassing that is until Edward decided to what he called "kiss it all better".

The graduation ceremony itself went normal and the massive party we had at our house afterwards to continue the celebration- and according to someone our "celebration of freedom", well most of it anyway. Towards the end of the party was things went away slightly from what I would call "normal".

I was talking to Angela, a nice, quiet girl who used to be in all my classes and subsequently we became really good friends, when suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and someone gently lay their head on my right shoulder and softly and lightly kiss my neck. Those arms I would know anywhere but I was wondering why at the current moment they happened to be wrapped rather protectively almost around my waist. That kiss, as light as it was surprised me the most though.

"Hey gorgeous" I heard someone say softly in my right ear, their warm breath fanning down across my neck, sending a small shiver down my spine. I both loved and hated the effect he had on me, I loved being just near him but I hated the fact that it was embarrassing when I happened to blush or shiver like that.

"Emm, Hey Jazz" I answered – unsure if I was even able to trust my won voice.

"Oh, no, you didn't" I heard I and about half the population of the world – since I am pretty sure they could hear her too as Bethany's loud obnoxious screech/shriek. She could do any Banshee out of business without even trying and she didn't even know it- what a waste of such potential I thought and inwardly laughed at the thought. The wicked witch of God knows where – as she was also referred to as, not that she knew that or ever would if I could help it- I can only imagine what she would say- well more shriek if she ever found out- I almost shuddered again at the mere thought alone.

"See, I told you, we're going out" I heard Jazz say- still close to my ear, his head resting on my shoulder and his arms wrapped snugly around my waist- not that I'm complaining, oh God no. I felt his warm breath once again against my neck with each word he spoke.

"Ah........ Bluh, ugh................. But................HOW? She almost screamed again may I say again. I mean is she trying to make us all permanently deaf, then I think her mission is almost complete. Oh and nice sentence structure and coherence by the way Bethany I almost blurted out but restrained myself for the consequences I would almost definitely bring down upon myself if I did. I'm sure though when she screamed this time that she reached a new pitch of sound.

"You know spending so much time together, studying for finals and all that. It just kind of happened, Right Al?"

"Huh, oh yeah. That's right." I tried to smile as I said those words, I mean I really tried but I was too lost in my own thoughts to smile properly so it probably came out as some half smile, smirk thing or something. But my mind could only comprehend the thoughts that were already whizzing around my head. I mean I should be happy this was happening at all but I was honestly more hurt that Jasper might be just using me as a solution to his little 'banshee' problem. I settled on the idea that I might as well enjoy now, while I can – because I know it will have to end eventually, or so I thought then.

That's the one thought I swore would break me if I thought about it. I would try I decided and enjoy each moment for what they were- or well supposed to be, people in this world play pretend all the time, why can't I? I was still thinking over this when my mom and dad came out to say their goodbyes and see us off- in other words give us all one last really long hug, not that I minded at all, I loved my parents with all my heart and I would miss them I knew I would but I also had other things to keep my mind well occupied. My thoughts for now were still lost in the past of yesterday, in the conversation between Bells, Rose and I.

**Last Night**

"Ok, ok, now Al, spill" Rosalie almost demanded.

"Guys, I honestly I honestly don't know. I know was much about this as you two. I tried to explain, again tried being the word.

"I.....I..." I sighed "I am just as confused and in the dark about this as you guys are if not more" They looked at me for a few minutes- trying to almost decipher my expression I can only guess, probably trying to figure out if I was telling them all the truth, the whole and nothing but the truth so to speak. They seemed to be satisfied because next thing they smiled at me and came over to wrap their arms around me and envelope me in a group hug in a comforting way, telling me in one way they were here for me.

"Al" Bella spoke first "we know how much you love Jasper and can only imagine- if only that how confusing and hard this must be for you" I could only nod along and listen.

"Yeah" Rose continued "but I know he would do nothing to ever hurt you, and if he did" she couldn't continue any further because that point Bell and I burst out laughing. Rose looked at us like we were crazy or something and then suddenly started laughing hysterically herself as well. We laughed for about the next 20 minutes or so after that.

"I know he never would but..." I said once we had stopped laughing and calmed down. I couldn't continue the sentence because to be honest I didn't know how. But what? I didn't even know myself. One phrase always came into mind when thinking about it

**Attaining the Impossible**

**(Jasper Pov)**

That's the thought I always seemed to have when I thought about trying to win Alice's heart for my own. As we stood waiting, as Emmett hauled the last of the cases into the car, my thoughts drifted back towards to the talk Edward, Emmett and I had – well I would call it more an interrogation really to be honest. Falling in love with my best friend was hard but falling in love with both your best friends little sister- I think attaining the Impossible just became that little but more impossible.

They started out trying to act like tough cops or something trying to break their witness for a confession of mass murder or something- it's anyone's guess to be honest. I would have laughed but restrained it and let them have their time just because they seemed so serious but I knew this meant something to them so I kept it in. They knew as well as I did however that 1. I would never hurt Alice and 2. Alice could well take care of herself and if she ever found out about this she would well take care of them too and she would be the one under interrogation for mass murder. She always said though- "not all torture is physical".

Through-out the 'interrogation' I could see the facade of the 'tough' cops slowly slip away, and the soul desire to protect their little and younger sister from any hurt the world may place upon her. They knew also though that I was just about as protective of her- just not as glaringly obvious- literally. Oh, the stories I could tell but won't but then again could always be interesting black-mail material if necessary. By the end I could see the almost a pleading look in their eyes, they asked me one thing before the talk ended to " consider every decision carefully- because every action harbours a consequence and I wasn't the only one who could be hurt if I made the wrong one"

I would always do that anyway- anything for Alice just but just to give them the comfort of me acknowledging it- I agreed. They smiled at me then and I knew I was ok with them. Maybe for now attaining the impossible just became that little but more possible.

I was happy to hear that Alice and I would be riding in the same car and a separate one from the others, mainly Edward and Emmett. Being around very much in love couples and being single- kinda awkward in a small enclosed space for many hours, not something really I anticipate doing anytime soon. Being in different cars also brought the relief that I could relax and act normally and not have every move I make watched extremely carefully 'just in case' and scrutinized by Edward and Emmett every 5 seconds they have spare. Then again knowing those two it would be like watch patrol or something- take turns in watching me. Which I could almost swear was what they were planning because every time I looked over at them they are in someone kinda of huddle whispering quietly between themselves and when they noticed I was looking they looked kinda well....... suspicious I would say really and walk away from each other trying to act completely innocent and inconspicuous, trying once again being the word. My gaze fell upon Alice after that. Every time I look at her she seems to become more beautiful and more like an angel shining brightly among the mere human presences around her. Cliché again I know and I always thought those lines were cheesy and over used but when I look at her the words seem to hold a whole new meaning. I looked away quickly, in case she caught me staring and walked quickly toward the house the see if everything we packed was gone out.

**(Alice Pov)**

I looked around, thinking I felt someone's gaze on me, but when I glanced around me I just saw everyone going about their business, hmm maybe I was imagining it- great I inwardly laughed that's all I need – to lose my sanity. While I was looking around I saw Jazz walking kind of quickly really to be honest but maybe it's just me- I left my gaze linger on his retreating back, as he disappeared between the twin oak front doors.

I was lost in my thoughts completely of the last few days, and so didn't feel the presence that was coming from behind me slowly, until I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist once again and Jazz's head resting on my shoulder. Once again, his warm breath fanning across my ear and down my neck, and sending silent shivers down my spine.

"Hey honey" I heard him say in my ear softly like we were the only two people in the world and I was the only one who mattered.

"Hey Jazz, you know you don't have to act anymore- the gang knows all about it." I felt my heart sink a bit once the words had left my mouth. But my heart picked up double pace with the next words that came out of his.

"What if I'm not pretending?"

**************************

And that's the chapter lol- I had most of it wrote couldn't seem to find the time to finish it lol- Pre's at the moment so fun fun fun there :P but yeah hope you enjoy it . Review pretty pretty please :D thanks all =)


End file.
